Gonna get Caught
by Awesomenessest-girl
Summary: A Smitchie and nalex.Shane is caught cheating on Mitchie.Alex and Nate help them get back together while they pull each other close by doing so.Chapt 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!I just listened to this song last night and I just had to write a story on it!The song and Story is Called "Gonna Get Caught" by Demi 's gunna be a a enjoy!

Mitchie had gone to a concert two days ago of Connect remember it like day she fell in love..

Flashback..

_Mitchie and Alexs went to many concerts ,but just had to go to a Conect 3 one to see if their music was worth had just walked through the doors of the huge seats were front stage ,the best seats in the sat in between where Nate and Shane stood for every concert._

_Mitchie and Alex took their seats and it wasn't long before the other fans arrived in screamed and running to their chairs.A few minutes passed before the lights went off and spotlights went spinning around._

"_Please welcome…CONECT 3!"Some lady on a microphone yelled._

_Not even two seconds later the guys raced onto stage ,Nate doing a side flip, Shane flipping his hair, and Jason doing bird course everyone screamed for Nate and Shane while people laughed at Jason._

_Mitchie and Alex screamed too only thought Nate and Shane looked hot but still they screamed wild._

_They started off with their famous hit song' Burin' up' ._

_Shane started to sing and he winked Mitchie and smiled towards her._

_When he got to the part"Burnin' up,Burnin' up,for you baby" Mitchie secretly melted inside with happiness._

_All through the night of Shane secretly singing to her Mitchie only looked at him,and he only looked at of course he had to look where he was every now and then but get the the concert ended Mitchie left along with Alex who hadn't blinked a single time once she saw Nate ._

_End Flashback._

After that concert Shane had told the boys about Mitchie and they said he was in course he had no idea who she was but still.

-

On the third day of thinking about Shane she went to school with Alex and in the halls of Tribeca prep was Miley and Gigi,of course with there followers,Lily Truscott and Tess really wasn't a big follower she sometimes tried to control the school when Miley or Gigi wasn't it didn't really work so anyway back to Mitchie.

"Alexa!!!"Mitchie screamed to her best was the first day of there Junior year

"Mitchie!"Alex screamed back running down the halls to her.

"Are you STILL thinking about him?"Alex asked.

"Well…"Mitchie is quietly.

"Mitchie!!!"

"I feel like I should say yes..but Im gunna say no."Mitchie said twirling her hair.

_

With Connect 3.

Nate,Shane and Jason were all eating breakfast.

"Dude this is INSANE!"Nate said to Shane.

"I know,but I'm gunna do it."Shane said packing things in a bag.

"Dude com' on you can't go to a public school for a girl you don't even know!"Jason said playing with a birdie.

"Especially not alone!"Nate said along with him.

"I know"Shane said and the boys went 'phew!'"That's why you're coming with me!

"What!"Nate said spitting out his OJ at Jason.

"Ok dude!Gross!"Jason said wiping him self.

"Come on Nate"Shane said coming out the door."Your bags already in the car.I have already enrolled us."

"Whoa"Jason said"You actually knew how!Wow.."

Shane hopped in the car and Nate did the to school they go!And surprise Surprise..

_Mitchie and Alex…

Mitchie and Alex were just standing against their lockers that was close to the main entrance of the school talking about Gigi and her clones when the front door went wide open and in came two super and Nate Grey.

Everyone crowed around them while Alex and Mitchie stood there shocked.

How did they find them?Or did they just decide to go to Tribeca Prep?Maybe they're here because they wanted to get more fame in other places like at whatever it was Mitchie and Alex were both shocked,

Thanks for reading!Two reviews for next chapt.

Tanks!


	2. Chapter 2

[Sorry for Not updating but I am now!]

At first when they walked in they got bombarded. The whole school of girls where everywhere. They were all running towards Connect 3, well Connect in the hallway did not expect any of this! Alex and Mitchie were surprised. They knew that every single girl in Tropical Prep had gone to see Connect 3 the same night because their school had won a fundraiser to bring them here.

Nate and Shane walked down the hall, still having the girls gasp on them when they reached 's office. He came out and yelled them all off of them. The girls ran off while Mitchie and Alex just stayed and watch.

"Alex, omg what if they notice us" she said holding a paper to hide her face. Alex just looked at Mitchie like she was stupid.

"Mitchie, it was dark. They are barely going to see us with all these girls around them! So calm down." She gestured Mitchie to breathe in and out.

was still talking to the guys, when Alex over heard." Ok as soon as I find someone to direct you to your classes I will tell you...let me just see.

He peered around the hall as if he was shopping."Ah! Alex!" He said

Alex was eating a Chocolate Milk shake putting whipped cream on it.

"Umm..." She started

"I would like you to direct the boys to class. Besides you have a different taste in boy's right? So it should be fine. And perhaps Miss Torres could assist you, Miss Torres." He gestured us over here.

"Fine..."I whined.

"And give me that Milk shake!" He said." Hand it over!"

Alex gave it to him, he took a sip and sandal, chocolate!", before he walked off.

Alex shrugged and pulled another glass out of her locker pouring in another milk shake from the blender. She topped it off with some whipped cream.

"So, anyway,"She started,"I; m Alex, and I will be your tour guide for today."

They all looked at her funny." Sorry I just always wanted to say that"

"I'm Mitchie" Mitchie Added.

"I'm Nate, and this is Shane." He pointed to him.

"Yeah I think we have covered the obvious. So what is your first class?" She seemed annoyed.

"Social Studies, Higgins."Nate said.

"That class doesn't matter, everyone ditches there or from there." Alex replied.

"Well mewed should at least show them where it is." Mitchie whispered.

"But what's the fun in that?" Alex said." They should at least be able to get lost"

"Ok..." Shane started..." Seems fun for me!"

Alex finally got around to showing them their classes after Mitchie said they might figure out who they were because it was just the four of them. It was lunch time when things started to heat up...

Cliffy! If you have seen Another Cinderella Story you might see where I am going with this. If not you will have to wait for the next chapter! 4 reviews for next one plz


End file.
